Dungeons & Evangelions  remaked
by dude1799
Summary: a remake of someone esles story
1. Birth of Adam

ReiSnatcher was the one who started this fanfiction, but that was near 06 and has not updated, if you see this ReiSnatcher and want me to take this down I will but if that's the case PLEASE keep on with the fanfic.

While I am taking the over the fanfic –or until I am told to stop- I will warn you the first chapter will be A LOT alike to the first –and only- chapter on ReiSnatcher.

And with that I am gonna try my shot –and most likely fail- at this.

Ohh ya I own nothing, not eva, not Shinji, not Rei –though I would be clueless as what to do with her- or the letter 7 –DAMN-

The young pilot of the monstrous beast known as Unit-01 looked out the window of the school he spent most of his time in. he was lost in his world of thought, a world started by a few simple words.

-Flash back MY FIRST YAY-

"Baka, its simple isn't it? It means he loves her, how can you be so dense!" The angry German barked at the seemingly spineless boy.

"ya but how can you tell, he is clearly just her friend, he treats her no different than he does the other female character" He pointed out as the TV played the tragic tale of the hero and the two girls, one happy and go lucky, But then the girl who hide from the world.

Asuka sighed, in a 'you're a Baka and I hate you' kind of sigh.

"See how she reacts to the other male? HELL the other female, she talks to no one yet she gladly talks to the hero, and he is clearly wanting to get closer, but like you he's clueless, see it is showing him wondering what he and her are." Asuka ranted.

-End of flash back-

Shinji was lost in his world thinking of what Asuka said.

_Lost to the rest of the world, hides from people won't let anyone get close to her._

Shinji looked at the blue haired girl that was staring out the window.

_Like you… right Rei? You are closed off to the world, you never answer or talk to people unless need, to no one… but me_

Shinji sighed and looked out his window more. It scared him, did he like her… well that was clear if he had the chance to he would be hers no problem. But does she like him… or is he just the son of her beloved person.

"Psst Shinji man its time" Shinji was awaken from his deep thought by his camera loving friend Kensuke, the small camera man grinned as he held a game bored in his hand.

"Time for what?" Shinji asked scared of the answer, with Kensuke it could be anything.

"Time for you to be a good friend and play this new game with me, it's gonna be good" Kensuke started, making Shinji sigh as he recalled last week him talking about an America made game. He went on and on about it. Shinji agreed to play it with him, but kensuke said he would have to help him get 3 more players. Touji was gonna be a breeze, he would do anything if it meant hanging out with his friends… that and Kensuke made a deal to take up his turn on cleaning the classroom.

"Ok I know I got to play and you want me to get who to join" Shinji asked, noticing Touji was talking to the class rep.

"Simple, Touji has the rep down, she'll do it if he asks, I'll get Asuka and you get Rei" Kensuke grinned his plan was sure to work, Touji and the class rep were very close and both would agree if the other asked, but Touji already agreed so he had to make her agree. And Asuka was a no brainer for him, he had a plan, but the hardest was Rei, he had tried to ask her and she said … nothing, she walked away. But Shinji, with Shinji asking her, Rei would most likely agree. Kensuke grinned at his plan.

"ME? Why Do I have to ask Rei, it does not seem her thing anyhow" Shinji whined, but he did not really mind. He liked talking to Rei.

"Simple Shinji, the best way to get a cat is catnip" He answered very proudly, only to get a confused look from Shinji, but he did not let the third child answer he just shoot off to get Asuka.

Shinji sighed as his friend fled to his death. He knew Asuka would cream the poor camera loving guy. But he had his own 'mission' he thought as he walked off to where Rei sat. The class had been over for a while, the only reason Asuka Rei and Shinji stayed was for different reasons. Rei was here due to the rain that had come near the end of class; she had not had an umbrella and thus stayed. Shinji and Asuka were here for their friend, the two other guys are had clean up with the rep so they stayed to help.

"Ayanami" Shinji said, and then found he had no idea how to ask the albino girl to join in.

"Yes pilot Ikari?" She answered, something not many people got the joy of getting.

"Umm, Kensuke was wondering… see he got this game from the U.S and he want you to join" He smiled softly happy at how he asked, that would do the trick right? If she said no (and she was) he would thank her for her time and then tell his friend.

"I refuse" Rei said simple and clean, She owed the boy Kensuke nothing.

"Ok shame you can't, thank you for your time" He smiled and was about to leave until he heard.

"Why?" Rei asked, Looking at a stunned Shinji, She rarely asked something after the talk had ended.

"W-Why what?" Shinji asked the girl.

"Why would it be a shame?" Shinji blinked as she asked.

"Well I was hoping you would join, th-"

"I accept then". Rei answered and stood up waiting for him to lead her. _I owe Kensuke nothing, But if it's Ikari. I wish to join for him_

Shinji was stunned. She agreed? Why did she change her mind?

"Ok let's head over to kensuke and them then". He said and then started to lead Rei back to kensuke.

Kensuke grinned widely as he had gotten Asuka to join, and also got Touji to get the rep to join, and seeing Shinji and the first child drawing near, Kensuke grinned. Shinji never failed, and besides it was Rei, she had to have something for Shinji, she spoke to him and got near him, she answered and hell she has spoken to him for no reason.

"WHAT wonder girl is playing too? Does she even play games?" Asuka asked, clearly mad that Rei had join, or more likely mad that Shinji was the one she joined for, even to Asuka who had no idea how he asked knew, she only said yes because Shinji asked.

"I wish to partake, Pilot Ikari invited me and I accepted". Rei said backed her reason to play with the logic that the third child had asked, but why she agreed because of Shinji she did not know. Maybe it had been because it was simply him. Him who saved her even though it damaged his hands, even now she could clearly see the slight marks most would miss that was sure to be the burns. Or maybe it was the fact he had clean her room and asked nothing in return, he had acted just for her, or maybe it was the fact he always talked to her, the fact that he never fled from her or treated her differently. To him she was a friend not a doll. Rei pondered this, and found an answer… or one until she learned the truth. She had agreed because she wished to repay Ikari for his kindness that he gave to her.

"Ok then we will start; first we got to make your characters." Kensuke said clearly proud that his plan to get the three girls to join went well.

Passing out the character sheets he explained the rules

"Ok, for this game, we will only use three races. Elf, Half elf and Human. The classes will be the on the sheet I passed out, pick the one you think suit you and then we will roll the dice." Shinji soon raised his hand and asked.

"Why?" he did not understand why the dice were rolled before the characters are even fully made.

"We roll to make your stats. Like strength and speed etc. etc." Kensuke answered and started setting up the game as they got the characters ready.

Shinji looked at the sheet. The first class he thought of was Knight. But he did not think it was his class, mage… no he did not want to put all his faith in one stat. maybe a fighter… no that still just one stat. Shinji sighed, he should just pick, Suddenly spotting a small mark beside a class called paladin Shinji smirk the mark was an arrow, Kensuke was telling him to look at this class, and as Shinji looked at it he smiled, he was a knight but also had healing magic and was basically there to protect others. Grinning Shinji now just needed a name… He smiled and wrote down in the name slot Adam.

Asuka had already picked fighter, she would beat up anything in her way, and fighter suited her more than a monkey like Touji was picking. Now she needed a name…. she grinned and wrote down in her neatest writing Mir. Asuka grinned at her small little joke, unlike any of the idoits here or Hikari would know German.

Hikari bit her lip and looked over the sheet. She was only here for Touji, but she had to make it seem like that was not the case… She nodded and picked a magic user, thinking it odd to be called that and not a mage or wizard. As for the name she thought deep and hard and just grew bored and wrote down an English name she once heard. Jen. Smiling at the name she would do her best to impress Touji.

Touji smiled and picked Barbarian wanting to be the strongest and simply wrote down Tun as his character's name.

Rei scanned the characters and picked thief, knowing little of upgrading classes, Thief was fastest and had the most likely chance to get a killing blow like at the neck, and its downside was defence and pure power. Her name, Rei was about to write down Rei as it was her name then she looked at Shinji's page and saw Adam. "Adam" Rei knew right away that he was using the name of the first angel, though no others but him her and the second child knew. So she picked one only she would know. Lilith. Rei nodded, no one but her would understand who this angel was.

Kensuke grinned and asked everyone's class.

"I am a Barbarian and I am human, because that makes me STRONGEST" Touji said while grinning madly

_Saw that coming_ everyone seems to think at once.

"Elf magic user" The rep said, in a low voice still nervous about this.

"Human fighter" Asuka said annoyed it was taking so long, but she wanted to get moving so she did not make a scene,.

Shinji smiled and said

"I am half elf and paladin" he was proud of the fact he picked that himself and even more proud when kensuke seemed pleased and told him that was a great pair.

Everyone looked at Rei wondering what she would have picked.

"I am an elf and a thief". Kensuke blinked, had she played before? No this was a rarely used version of the game, then why Thief, unless she does know she can upgrade it later.

"Ok then let's hear your names" he asked and grinned guessing most used their name.

"I am Adam" Shinji said first getting a stunned looked from Asuka but she hide it soon as not to spill out what Adam was to the un-nerv members.

"I am Lilith" Rei said, No one seems to know where she got it from so they thought she made it up.

"I am Mir" Asuka said grinning at her hidden joke not knowing Rei understood it clearly knowing many forms of speaking both with words and sounds.

"I am Tun" Touji laughed out Shinji sighing at the simple name for a simple man.

"I am Jen" The rep said, Shinji slightly stunned at the simple name.

_Not really into it is she… most likely here for To- I mean Tun_

"Ok then that's it, now we will roll for the stats" He handed everyone the dice and they rolled Asuka and Touji beaming at the numbers but only Asuka understand what it meant.

"Eighteen strength _and_ intelligence" Asuka proudly said as she guessed she would be the best, as usually in real life or this stupid game.

"I got the same strength as you Asuka" Touji clapped. She loved her roll so 18 must be great.

"You have 10 intelligence…. Suit your character" Kensuke said not sure if the jock understood.

Shinji looked at his own roll, His rolls had been pretty high: three eighteens, one seventeen, one sixteen, and one twelve. Checking the paladin description, he assigned the three eighteens to strength, wisdom, and charisma. He gave his constitution the seventeen, the dexterity the sixteen, and the intelligence the twelve. Finishing the assignment of his ability scores, he put the pencil down.

Looking at Rei's scores Shinji felt bad, she hadn't gotten any high rolls. All her scores were in the ten to fourteen ranges. Her character wasn't very strong, in any aspect.

Shinji smiled at this though, he could protect her, and he felt an odd thrill at knowing he could protect the crimson eyed beauty

"Ok then let's see your sheets and I will give you your HP" kensuke said,

Shinji grinned he had gotten 20 HP, but Rei had gotten 5… He would really have to protect her now.

"Ok then I'll let you guys talk as I finish up one or two things." He said grinned happily, and as Kensuke went off to do whatever Shinji looked at Rei a force of habit he had gained from the times he did in class, but this time found she was looking at him. His cheeks lit up as he wondered why she was staring at him.

"I am sorry, I may not be able to get fare in this game Ikari, After you asked me to Join" Rei said in a…. plain voice, But Shinji who just somehow knew, she was really sad. Smiling he said something that got Asuka very mad at him.

"I'll protect you then, I got rather high stats and I DID invite you" he was blushing madly thinking to himself it was a game and he was not talking to her about real life. Rei softly smiled, To Shinji it was nothing huge, he was always stunned when she did, but for Asuka Touji the rep and Kensuke (who sadly had not had his camera) it was like a dream, it could not be real.

"Thank you Ikari" Again the rest of them (but Shinji) looked in Awe at the girl who once more did something she never did.

"Ok I am ready" Kensuke said, Shinji looked at Rei once more then back at the 'game master' as did the rest. Kensuke grinned looking at them all, all their eyes on him… all but Rei she was blankly staring out the window behind her. Adjusting his glasses kensuke sighed at that, thinking she was not gonna play for real, but noticing her steal a glance at Shinji, he smiled, _She is totally in_

Adjusting his glasses yet again, Kensuke began to speak. "You have all led very different lives, and your journeys all began at different times. You have all gone your own way, living your life as you chose. Through all your travels, your paths have never crossed one another; however, in the village of Kojurin, your lives will intersect for the first time…"


	2. Raise of Lilith

Here I am again my only story to make a second chapter o.o am I that bad a writer?

So I have two people who liked this a lot ^^ so I am happy now I want reviews and please good or helpful ones. I am a n00b about D&D so any info I did wrong or tips you could give me I will thank you

I own nothing

I am nothing

I have nothing

I hear nothing

I see nothing

Anyhow. Here are some things you will need to know.

Key info

_D&D_

**Kensuke talking in the D&D world or outside D&D**

"Talking"

_**No idea what this is**_

Kensuke smiled he had made the campaign a quest to gain an powerful item, a simple one for the starter player here. He had made a small side story hopping to get Shinji to get closer to Rei, why you may ask? Because as a fellow man, he knew what a beauty looked like and even more knew when a guy had a shot, and no one had a shoot with Rei BUT Shinji. And Kensuke knew that with a little help Shinji and Rei would hit it off. And besides he wanted to see if he could get Rei to blush to get Shinji into an embarrassing spot. 

_Adam sighed as he walked up the small hill. He was heading to the town over to get the details on his quest and most likely a few members for a party if he was to take on whatever guarded the weapon he seeked. _

**As you head to your town you notice something following you, it seems smaller than most monsters but you are not sure what will you do?**

Shinji blinked and guessed this was part of the game, followed, well he was a 'tank' as kensuke use to say about MMORPG characters he had. So attacking it would be nothing, he's not gonna send a dangerous enemy right away, at the same time it could be something like a child or a normal person and the sheet said Paladins cannot hurt normal people nor lie and cheat.

"I guess I can't attack whatever it is yet so I just keep my guard up" Shinji said after much thought.

Asuka rolled her eyes and said.

"Just cut the damn thing". She said not stopping to think it was a trap like Shinji had.

**The mighty Adam uneasy with attacking an unknown enemy kept on his path but never let his back go unguarded. **

_Adam did not look back or made it look like he knew what was following. He would attack if he was attacked, or he would be ready to help if his hand needed. His hand always on his handle he would not be attacked without a weapon._

**As you near the hill the follower parts from the bushes and leaps out, a shine of silver grabs your eye you have to think fast dodge or block. **

Shinji backed up kensuke was so into this he sounded scary, it was so scary he felt like it was life or death and nearly screamed "OHH GOD BLOCK IT"

_Adam was fast to react, spinning he blocked the attack with his large broad sword and pushed away the enemy, taking a fighting stance Adam looked at his enemy. _

**The attack was easily blocked as you raise your head to see your enemy you see a slim elven woman in armour of a thief, ****Lilith seeing this is not your target, yet a traveling adventurer you know you attacked a random person. **

"I have mistaken my target thus I must make amahs (if that's the right term)" Rei said her actions based on what she would do in her line of work, that and it had been Shinji she attacked….. She only ever said it to him. "I must say apologize"

Kensuke was a bit shocked but this just gave him more proof she liked Shinji.

"_I must apologize for my rudeness Sir Paladin" The elven woman said, Adam shocks his head slightly, a shade of Pink on his cheeks (he will Mimic Shinji, if Shinji blushes Adam will and Etc.)_

"_It is nothing to say sorry over, it could happen to anyone" Adam said trying to make the small girl feel better and not sorry for her actions. _

"_I am Lilith and I beg your forgiveness sir" The Elf said kneeling slightly to him. Adam turning red shock his head and said softly._

"_I am just happy you were not my foe." The adventurer said trying to be kind to the clearly pretty girl. _

"Wow Rei you're really good at this, have you played before?" Kensuke asked the albino girl.

Rei shock her head and said, "I am just acting the part." It was true Rei was just thinking in the set of the other person instead of her own.

"I agree you seem very good at this Rei" Shinji said, nothing odd with the third child getting close to the first child, but when she responded.

"I should say the same about you, your skill at this are very fluent" Rei responded getting a stunned look from all but Touji who just said.

"What did she say?" lucky for him Hikari answered him before Asuka could snap at him.

"She means Shinji is good at this" She whispered into his ear and he smiled and nodded.

"Simple she ha-"kensuke suddenly burst into a fit of laughs

"And that's enough talk TO THE ACTION". He said hoping to cover the clear fact Rei liked Shinji.

**As you two speak a sudden storm of gray covers the skies, soon thunder is heard and the first rain drops have fallen. A storm is soon to fallen**

_Adam looked at the gray clouds then at the girl, and frowned. _

"_The clouds seem to be ready to empty a volley of water; we should seek a roof for our heads" Adam said to the thief Lilith, and she nodded in agreement. _

_After the two ran till they meet an inn, he booked a room as Lilith had no money, though she would not tell Adam the reason. Stuck in the large room the male of the group blushed not knowing what to do here. _

_Adam wanting to strike a discussing and possibly learn more about her. But before he could she spoke to him._

"_What are you heading Sir?" The elven beauty asked her blood red eye's scanning his now smaller body; his armour was rather large and bulky, while he himself was lean and muscular. He was a fighter with the mind of a holy man, he was with the body of a killer and the mind of a gentlemen. _

"_I am heading to the Shrine in the next town for details of my quest to get a powerful weapon I am asked to bring to the priest." Adam answered, looking at her as she started to undress then soon a rather funny torrent of screams and 'sorry' came from in the room. _

Shinji smiled, he was enjoying this and a lot. Looking over to see if Rei was smiling or looked please he found her reading a small sheet of paper. As was Asuka and Touji, hell even Hikari. Kensuke must have pasted them out.

"Kensuke what's with the paper?" Shinji asked, only getting an evil grin from the small boy.

"Simple, it's there past; I gave them the paper to tell them what they are doing in this world, you're the only one who gets to make his past, mainly because the story will have you as the main". Kensuke explained, Asuka was mad at this, but reading what she got to do later in the game she did not mind.

"Ohh why me? I am not the type of guy to be a main in anything". Shinji said only to have Rei of all people respond.

"I disagree pilot Ikari; you have an undying scheme of events all revolving around you, and you seem to be the center of a lot at this ever moment". Rei was doing her best to help Shinji, feeling he would be happy to hear, but not sure how to go about it. The very feeling was new to her.

_After the scare of seeing Lilith nearly strip. Adam and the thief Lilith headed to the next town, she had already agreed to join him, in return for his forgiveness, (even though he had forgiven her) the male gladly agreed already fond of her in more than one way. (Again he mirrors Shinji, so it's clear he will have some sort of crush on Lilith). _

_Getting closer to the town Adam turned to the girl and asked, _

"_Are you sure you wanna do this? I may face foe greater then I have ever meet, it may be a risk to your life to stay" Adam liked to have her around, but he fought to protect, he would not lay her life down this easily. _

"_I am sure, besides, I have agreed I will not run" Lilith said and smiled as the words seem to bring a good feeling, a person's face. _

Shinji looked at Rei and felt his heart skip a beat, did she just quote him? Asuka never noticed as she had never heard him say those words (that I know of) but Kensuke and Touji both looked at Rei and Shinji hearing those words when they first entered unit one with Shinji.

Ok here we are, I know bad T_T but I'll make you a deal, I have a mega super awesome thing coming up ^^ so I stop here and in my next chapter I will add something. But in reviews tell me what you want, a fight? Rei/Shinji moment ( an good one) or anything like that.

Ok that's about it, I am off to make my Girlfriend a gift so please feedback and maybe a 'good job'


	3. the text

OK here we go chapter three! (I feel so proud I have not been booed so far, so I must be somewhat ok at this)

Ok a few notes, in chapter two the Shinji's quote that Rei said is not the full sentence but the 'I won't run' that's a mock of his 'I mustn't run away'

And here are things to know

**Kensuke talking about the game**

_In game_

Normal

Key info

And with that I say I own nothing (though I rather not, I would mess it up very fast)

/

Shinji felt his heart race faster, it had been a bit a go but she had said it. She had quoted him; He did not know how to react. He was glad… she never seems to remember anything that was not needed, yet here she was saying something she had only heard him say once or twice.

Rei looked over at Shinji as he seem to be lost in thought, but soon turned back to the game as not to seem out of character. She knew he was most likely thinking of the words she used. She did not know why she picked them, but now thinking of it to gain the reson she found out why.

-FLASH BACK-

Rei was in the most pain she had ever felt, she held back tears, but could not hold back the moans of pain, it was then she felt her body being lifted, and felt slightly better. Looking up though her teary eye she saw him. The 'useless' spare, she saw no need for him to do this, he had not known her. When she heard the commanders voice she knew the question, she knew this boy would say no again, and then she would ploit and

"I must'nt run away I must'nt run away, I must'nt run away. I'll do it…. I'LL BE YOUR PILOT" The boy said and let her down gently. She was shocked, he just agreed? But he had said no before what sparked this?

-BACK TO THE FURTURE-

Rei wanted to smile… why? Even now she did not know his reasons for being kind to her. He never asked her for anything and if he did it was for her best.

**Ok as you two go into the next town, you notice a flyer on most walls, asking for help**

_Adam stopped and looked at the flyer that stood out on the wall of the inn. _

"_A girl has gone missing? Says here she is a fighter who fled after losing a battle and now the village thinks she has gone out to kill the other man who she lost too… Lilith? I am sorry but may we take a detour to solve this? I can't stand back and know someone may die." _

_Lilith nodded not seeing anything wrong with the request asked of her. _

_Adam nodded and the two matched off to find the fighter. _

Shinji blushed slightly and wiggled around, something just popped into his mind. The roof, he had gone to the roof today to do something for Touji and he had put his phone down after checking his texts (not that he had any anyhow) but he had forgotten it up there, he had planned to get it after school but he had gotten too caught up in this.

"Hey sorry kensuke I got to leave for a moment I'll be back soon. " Shinji said then faster than normal he left the room and headed up to the roof.

Rei blinked as Shinji had left. She wished to know but did not know how to find out. Out of everyone here Hikari or kensuke would be the best to ask, and as Asuka and Touji seem to be flocking around Hikari, Rei asked kensuke.

"I wish to learn why Pilot Ikari left" She asked, nothing out of line there, kensuke knowing she has some kind of link to Shinji did not find it odd she wanted to know.

"He most likely forgot his Phone up there, either that or he has a girlfriend he is secretly having sex with up there" Kensuke laughed at this, Shinji? Sex? It was not possible. He was too small and scared to do anything like that.

"Sex…. Shinji is becoming one with someone…." Rei felt… angry, Sad? She did not know she just did not like that thought, he stood up and left the room, only kensuke seem to notice… he knew she'd be back… but where was she heading?

Shinji looked at his phone, he was kinda hopping he'd have a text. But then again he had no need of them, his only friends rarely even called let alone text him. Standing up, he looked out at the school yard and the streets. He saved them… everything he had saved more than once, yet why did he not feel proud of it.

Rei watched Shinji, hidden behind the door. He seemed sad, but why Shinji had much to be happy about, a house, a mother like figure and a girl living with him, he fought angels and always won, (well not ALWAYS) and he had friends. She stopped thinking as he started speaking.

"No text's yet huh? Maybe I am just not needed in anyway". He started to head towards the door, and thought he heard a noise, opening the door… no one was there, so he headed back down.

Shinji was in the middle of the hallways when his phone started to shake, scared he pulled it out thinking he broke it, but when he opened it up, there in black letters was the words.

**Are you heading back?**

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

**Ok that's it, this was just cause of my writers block, but here it is, a sub chapter. And I will do the next chapter, it will have MIR and maybe a little Shinji Rei funny, ecchiness?**


End file.
